


Hesitation

by Momtagne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtagne/pseuds/Momtagne
Summary: I'm terrible at writing





	

"The people I was supposed to protect. Died that day."  
Why did she hesitate? Why did she have to hesitate? She wasn't supposed to hestiate and nobody was supposed to die. But they died anyways, and their blood was on her hands. Her comrades, her teammates, her friends. They died on her hands because she hesitated to kill an enemy.   
"Captain Amari reporting in, I have sights on the enemy." Ana radioed in, looking through her scope. "Take the shot, Captain." The voice crackled through her comm. Ana's finger trailed over the trigger. She stared at the purple woman in her scope and bit her lip. 

Widowmaker's gun was trained on someone below her. "Nobody hides from my sight.." She whispered, her finger reaching for the trigger. "Widowmaker, we have reports of another sniper." Her comm came through, and she narrowed her eyes. "Merde. Alright." She replied.

"I can't do it." Ana whispered to herself. "This isn't what Gerard would want." Ana couldn't shoot Amelie, she couldn't do it. Ana just stared at the woman through her scope, holding her breath.

Widowmaker turned her sights onto a different person, easily seeing through the building with her visor. She lined up a new shot, and did not hesitate to shoot into the open window, directly through the scope of the Egyptian. 

"So this is why it was better if I was dead. Because less people would get hurt that way. But I can't stand on the sidelines anymore, justice doesn't hold back, and I must come back to protect the people I once failed to protect."

Hesitation was a word Ana didn't know.


End file.
